Fading Stars
by The-Artist-64
Summary: Trapped in orbit around the Cybermen planet Modas and only 48 hours before the crew is 'upgraded', the Enterprise could be in their darkest hour...until, of course, the Doctor comes and helps! Now in his eighth incarnation, he works to dissemble the beam holding the ship in place while the crew looks for Spock, who mysteriously went missing...
1. Chapter 1

_"Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise._ _Its five year mission: To explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before."_

* * *

"Sulu?" Captain James T. Kirk asked attention of a younger man at a control panel.

"Yes captain?" the young man responded.

"I need you to fill in Mister Spock's place and turn on communications with that ship."

"Yes captain." he said blindly.

"Where the devil has Spock gone off to?" Kirk murmured to himself. On a screen appeared a robotic looking commander. "Hello, I am Captain James Kirk. We see that you are approaching the dangerous planet Mondas. Turn back right away, the inhabitants are hostile." the screen screeched with static as a slow, robotic voice emerged from the robot.

"_You belong to us. You shall be like us._" it said slowly.

"I'm sorry...I don't understand you."

_"If you attempt escape, you shall be killed instantly."_ the bot said slowly and the screen fuzzed out.

"Uhura, report."

"That was a cyberman. He is one of the many inhabitants of the planet Mondas. Once similar to humans, then part by part replaced until nearly machine." she said, reading off of a report. A loud noise shook the ship, and to the already confused crew, a police box appeared. The Enterprise crew had their phasers on stun. The doors to the box opened and a brown haired man with victorian-era clothing stepped out, a blonde haired girl following.

"State your name, rank and intention." Kirk barked, a red dot pointing at the man's head.

"Doctor, Doctor and fun..." he said. Kirk lowered his weapons.

"Doctor? No, no. You can't be the same...the one that helped us out all those years ago. You can't be."

"How can I prove it?"

"What is 'your' name. Your real name?" James asked. The Doctor walked over to him and whispered into his ear. Kirk smiled. "Gentlemen, this is the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand captain...how could it be?" Doctor McCoy was astonished. The Doctor smiled.

"Well, I have a little way of escaping death. Last time you saw me, I was in my 4th incarnation, now my 8th. I hope you pardon my unruly entrance." The man smiled and said. "This is my...erm...companion."

"Yes, my name is Charley Pollard." she said with a smirk. Kirk shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Charley. Now then Doctor, do you have the faintest idea of where Spock is? He isn't in his quarters and the crew's been having to take up some jobs he left behind." Kirk asked.

"Oh, Spock? Yes, I believe he called me here. See, we both have a telepathic connection. However, I haven't an idea on his location."

"Wait...telepathic connection? Doctor, aren't you human?" Uhura asked, confused.

"Ah, I see you're new. Half human actually, that's how I'm telepathic. This blue box devices your eyes, it's actually my ship." he explained. Suddenly, the screen flashed on.

_"48 Earth hours you have till your ship is beamed down to Mondas." _the Cyberman said, and immediately laid eyes on the Doctor. _"The Doctor is on board. Precautions must be taken." _a beam shot at the Enterprise. _"There is no chance of escape. You will be like us."_ and the screen fuzzed out. The Doctor shot a grin.

"I'm sure I can rewire the system, pull us out of the beam and escape." he said.

"Good. Uhura, Doctor McCoy and I will search for Commander Spock." Captain Kirk ordered and they split up.

* * *

The Doctor was lying on his back, fixing wires near the engine room.

"Charley, could you hand me my Sonic Screwdriver?" he asked and reached out his hand. Charley handed him the silver screwdriver with a blue diode at the end. "Thank you." just then, a young blonde haired Enterprise member walked in.

"Kirk says that it gets hot in here, so I brought you some little waters." she handed out the waters. Charley accepted one with a 'thanks', but the Doctor declined.

"I can stand heat thank you." and he kept to his work. The young nurse stared intently at the Doctor.

"Is she your fiance'?" she asked. The Doctor stopped his work and looked up.

"No, miss..."

"Christine Chapel, chief medical officer."

"Right then. Well, I used to have a wife...once. She was executed by the high council though." he said. Chapel frowned.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Back on Earth I had a fiance', he's just not human anymore. Now I love someone else." she said. The Doctor patted her shoulder.

"Oh, just keep looking. He's still out there." he smiled and got back to his work. Chapel smiled as well.

"For a man from the stars, you're much more human than I thought."'

"Yes, actually. I'm kind of like Spock, in a way of being half human. Everyone on my home planet thought I was an idiot because I wasn't 'pure'." the Doctor replied.

"Alright then, I'll let you get back to your work." she left the room with a big smile on her face.

"Doctor, I think that she likes you." Charley laughed.

"Oh shut up Charley!"


	3. Chapter 3

_"Captain's log, stardate 6666.5. The Enterprise is stuck in orbit around the planet Mondas, held by the deadly Cybermen. A mysterious traveler of the stars, who met us once before has come to our rescue. He calls himself the Doctor and travels through all of creation in a mysterious police box, circa 1963 AD, that we have never seen the interior of. My crew and I are still looking for Commander Spock, who went missing 48 hours ago."_

"How can we trust the Doctor, captain? He could be one of _them._" Uhura remarked as the three walked around the cafeteria, lights turned out.

"Believe me Uhura: years ago that man saved my life. He is a good man, I would have no reason to doubt it." he replied.

"There's something just something about him. I don't trust _him._" she said. Kirk sighed.

"Tell me Doctor: do you enjoy a good shot of scotch?" Scotty asked the Doctor, still rewiring the ship in the engine room.

"Why yes I do." he replied.

"That's a fine lass you got there. How are you doing, Miss Pollard?" the young girl stared at the clean fellow in the red jumpsuit.

"Fine. Not for sale either." she made a smile and looked back at the Doctor, who got out from under the panel.

"Alright. A good two hours to sit and she'll be ready. The beam will be neutralized and we'll jump start the engines." he said happily. "Now I need some rest. Charley, you are free to go."

"Alright Doctor."

* * *

"File: The Doctor." Uhura spoke to a computer.

_"Specify." _the computer ordered.

"Police box." she added in a key word. A file opened. "Alright then _Doctor, _let's see who you are."

* * *

Nurse Chapel was typing on a computer. Charley stood behind her.

"Would you like a jelly baby?" Ms. Pollard held a bag of candy up. Chapel took one and started to chew.

"I haven't had candy in a while. It tastes really good! But...aren't those from the late 1900's?"

"Well, if you can keep a secret, that box doesn't just travel through space. It travels through time as well." Charley whispered..

"Woah! Time travel!?"

"Shhhhhhh! We'll keep it a secret. No one can know about it, understood?" Charley was firm in tone of voice.

"Alright, alright. You know...you're lucky to have the Doctor. Do you love him?" Chapel asked. Pollard sighed.

"If you want the truth, yes. I love him to pieces. I'm sure he loves me too, we're both adventurers. I'm just scared to admit it. See, I'm a fixed point in time. The high council of his home planet wouldn't like that, I should've died. But he saved me! And we've just been so close, and on so many adventures." she said with a lump in her throat. Chapel looked out the window.

"I know the feeling." she patted her shoulder.


End file.
